1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to key operated locks, and more particularly to elements and a method of re-keying locks for use with a new original key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for individual, other than professional locksmiths, to change existing locks of any kind, whereby the lock can be operated by a new set of keys.
At the present time, there are no provisions available that will allow the average homeowner or laymen to change their own locks and keys. That is, whenever one wants to change locks, which is often done with rental properties, a locksmith must be called to perform the change. This is also generally the case when a homeowner or laymen wishes to change all the locks in his home, particularly, when he wants all the locks to operate with the same key. This becomes very expensive and time consuming.